Show 704 - You Know He Did
Show 704 was recorded on March 29, 2017. Opening The show opens with the pair discussing how 703 was a dedication to Alex and speculations of what was inside of the bag. Dino said that infighting among 3rd men has mostly quieted down with the exception of Fucking Bobby. The pair talkabout Monica appearing on Frankie McDonald videos. Dean played various sound effects, they only have a limited set because all of them have not been transferred yet. Show Topics Harrison Ford's pilot license and audio from his crash. This led into a conversation about drinking flying and Gun John's speedboat. Gary recently met Rocko while he was in San Diego. Frankie MacDonald Dean aknowledged that Fankie mentioned Gary and Dino on social media. They asked about Monica who has appeared in some of his videos. Ask Frankie * Calm Bram asked for directions from Vancouver to Sydney Nova Scotia * Troy asked if Vancouver will see sun, Friday is the next time * New or old power rangers, older * Juan Seattle, ever seen puffin, no puffins in sydney * Aaron from LA, best golf Cape Vernon Island * Brandy, who will win the final four, hard call * Howard from Maryland, best tourist in Nova Scotia * Danny from Oregon, what is the dew point * Johnny G from norwalk was not very intelligible at first, keypad joypad or joystick, he prefers a controller * Fucking Bobby asked how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop, quite a bit Guests * Howard, was busy and couldn't check in and explained he was still alive. * Mike from Baltimore, expressed condolences of Alex. He performed a song and described it as not quite up to "John Car" standards Special Guest Joe Maumee Joe Maumee 98 formerly of 98 Rock Sacremento is known to Gary and Dino for a video posted on his facebook page with many quotes played on the show. Dean said that he took clips of Joe's video and Joe actually didn't mind it. Gary saw Joe Maumee in the British Virgin Islands. They described Dog's exist from the radio and his career plans should he need to do the same and what happened to others including a couple who committed murder-suicide. Joe described the confrontation at the grocery store that led to Joe posting the video. Joe expressed confusion as to why goodbye shows are not done on radio. Joe, Gary, and Dino discussed the differences between corporate radio and individual owner radio in regard to dress codes, drinking and drugs. Ask Joe * Aaron from SF asked if his eyes are red because he was smoking pot: they are red and might be indefinitely * Calm Bram asked if what kind of store he was in: grocery store * Dr. Baker asked if he minded that he was made into a meme: Joe doesn't mind. * Juan in Seattle asked about Zelda's Pizza, he has been there. * Troy the Devil-man asked if he would like an occultist to summon a demon, no * Rudy Banning, ever dabbed, yes * Michael from Vegas invited Joe to Las Vegas, Joe was open to the idea * Johnny G from Norwalk, favorite monster truck, Gravedigger. * Fucking Bobby asked if he has a grudge against any of the fans, no they're just passionate After Joe, Dean mentioned how Stephanie from Sacremento was sorry for her behavior during the show. Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review Singha from Thailand, brewed in Bangkok. It did not come across as a good beer Snack Exchange Green Tea Cakes from Nice Choice Deserts. They were dry, Dean speculated that Tea Cakes might need to be dipped. "Not sweet dry fig newton" Mr. Bobby's Neighborhood Attempt 1 The call dropped after a few second of slurred speech. The Deep Fry Harmonica Opening. Dean thanked Fry for playing "Taps" for Alex. Moonburn is said to have cried. Mr. Bobby's Neighborhood Attempt 2 Bobby was as Gary called him, "introspective." Bobby said that this was caused by Alex's recent death. He said that this places his beef with various 3rd Men in his mind as "stupid." Bobby indicated he's questioned his own behavior since he has lost jobs and opportunities. Don't be Stupid Dean sang about Bobby and his arguments with various people including Patty. * A woman leaves a baby behind in a Riverside, CA Smart and Final * A horse is inside a Texas Walmart ** The pair get distracted by Scientology. * Two people throw fries back at a restaurant employee because they weren't seasoned * A Pahrump woman is accused of trying lure kids into her car ** The pair get distracted again and try to see if Mrs. NASCAR Brandye is on the line, but Dean couldn't Find them. ** They talk to Calm Bram about the Dutch snacks and how Georgie Porgie is another Asian listener. *